Magic at Moonlight
by AngelWarriors
Summary: Flowers that bloom only at moonlight, a reunion and feelings revealed after a war. Stella/Noctis, Possiable OOC Fluff


**Magic at Moonlight  
Author: Warangel88  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis  
Warnings/Spoilers: Possible OOC  
Author Notes: Moon flowers and Angel trumpets are flowers that bloomed at night then closed up during the day. After searching up Night Garden's online it was mentioned that the other flowers are good choices to find them. I also believe that Notte Giardino is Night Garden in Italian. Thanks Alex for betaing.  
Author Notes: I don't own Final Fantasy Versus if I did, the game would be out already and Stella/Noctis would be together in it.  
**  
Stella's fingers gently touched the closed-up, innocent white moon flower; a flower that only blooms when night approaches the Tenebreanan lands.

Yet somehow, despite the fact that the innocent flowers that bloomed at night were her favorite, she had only seen them bloom a few times.

Most of the time it was at home in Notte Giardino, which more or less translated to "Night Garden." The garden would be illuminated with white lights to allow guests to roam about the garden when her parents put on some luxurious ball.

This allowed the guests to see the flowers that were somehow suited to the night: Moon flowers, Angel Trumpets, and Star flowers. There were also some other flowers that weren't associated with the night time as well, most of them being roses and lavender to give a soft fragrance to the large garden.

The flowers came in all sorts of different colors -- shades of whites, yellows, blues, violets and pinks -- although most of them were light colors that were almost pastel.

Stella could hear soft chatter and gossip fill the ballroom, mostly from the nobles who were invited to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war.

Stella could also see the second objective for the ball as well, and she knew her parents were trying to set her up with a guy; preferably a noble so she could get married and they would know that their bloodline would continue, or so that they could see their grandchild; she wasn't quite sure which.

"I thought you might be here," a soft, familiar voice said, causing her violet blue eyes to fall upon the owner of the voice; he still looked the same even after year had passed.

He was dressed in a formal suit which was suitable for an event like this, and Stella couldn't help but to be reminded of their first meeting before the war, before they became enemies -- even if she had always thought of him as friend.

"This has always been my favorite spot," she admitted softly, letting her fingers fall from the closed-up flower. "You know they say that the moon goddess bewitched these types of flowers so that the will only open at night then it will close up again at sunrise; others say that they possess some sort of magic."

Noctis silently glanced at the closed-up white blossom; he had honestly never heard of such a flower, but then again he was never really one to pay attention to flowers or anything like that. He would admit however, that he was interested to see if the tale was true, and if the flower really did open come nightfall.

Noctis supposed that it was like magic to see the flower open up as soon it got darker, and he silently noticed similar flowers opening up to greet the night sky. It was really only after the flower fully opened that Stella finally turned her complete gaze towards the prince.

"It's been awhile Noct," she said as her pink gloss lips curled into a bright smile. Stella had missed the prince quite a bit during the year that they were separated, but they both had duties to their people and to the resurrection process that had been destroyed in the war "So how have you been?"

"I've been good," Noctis said softly, taking his dark navy-blue eyes off the flower and towards the Tenebrean princess. "And the resurrection processes are doing quite well."

"I'm happy to hear that," she replied truthfully.

"And how about yourself?" Noctis asked polietly.

"Good," Stella replied before jokingly adding, "A bit tired of my parents' obvious attempts to get me married, but other than that, good."

Noctis smiled lightly at her obvious attempt to make a joke, as well as the fact that she was still single and was currently not engaged to any of the nobles or princes.

Before Noctis went back to his country after the war -- before Set, the true villain who had a desire to see all of the great nations at war with each other so he could easily gain the crystal -- Stella had once admitted that she had feelings beyond friendship for him. Noctis did not know whether she had been hyped on the wine from the celebration the night that Set was killed, or if her admission had been the genuine; perhaps it had been a combination of both.

Noctis on the other hand, said that he wasn't necessarily ready to get into a relationship yet, although he did value the friendship between them. Stella said that she understood, and she silently mused that his kingdom should come first before any romances.

"So any guy you're interested in?" he asked a bit shyly, and in the back of his mind Noctis wondered if he still had a chance with the blond princess from Tenebrae.

"Well there is one guy," Stella admitted softly, and Noctis slightly frowned but waited for her to continue, "who I spent a year fighting against because we were on the opposites sides of the war."

Noctis instantly cupped her face with his slightly callous hands -- which came from handling a sword throughout the war -- and gently, but passionately pressed his lips against hers.

It had only taken a moment for the princess to respond to him before slightly drawing back to stare into his sapphire-blue eyes, and softly asking, "so what now?"

"Fate will decide," he answered, kissing her softly again in the Night Garden, and he knew now that their fates were intertwined.

**-the end  
please review**


End file.
